


The Shirt

by overcastskeleton



Series: Wolfstar [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Queen - Freeform, secret makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: I really suck at summaries but please read this because it's cute





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of my newfound obsession with Queen. And after listening to this band for a solid week, I have come to the conclusion that Queen was in fact Sirius' favorite band, and there is no evidence you could provide that would make me believe otherwise

Sirius had a shirt. But to him, it was more than that. It was a symbol of rebellion against his muggle-hating family.

The piece of clothing in question, was an extra large shirt that hung off his lanky frame, yet somehow still managed to look cool on him. Peter commented on many occasions that this was unfair, to which Sirius would flip his dark hair and respond that not everyone could look as godlike as him.

But to Sirius, the greatest thing about this shirt was not the way it looked on him, but the logo on the front.

 _Queen_ , or as Sirius claimed, God’s personal gift to music; his favorite muggle band. On any given day, Sirius could be seen, but mostly heard, listening to Queen, jumping on his bed and more often than not, singing along horridly.

Sirius also had a boyfriend, unbeknownst to his homophobic parents, or his oblivious friends.

Remus Lupin also loved the Queen shirt. He could not deny that Sirius looked excellent, or that the color of the material really brought out the grey in his eyes. And on the wonderous days when Sirius donned the band shirt (which was often, he really was quite fond of this shirt), Remus could most definitely be found staring at Sirius for longer than what was socially acceptable.

“Remus!” Peter yelled, pulling Remus from his slightly sinful thoughts. “It’s your turn and the clock’s run out.”

Remus jumped, attention turning to the magic chess set in front of him. “Oh, sorry,” he cleared his throat and assessed the board.

Peter had taken another pawn, but in doing so he had left his king hopelessly defenseless.

Across the common room, James and Sirius were replaying the highlights of the latest quidditch match for an audience of highly attentive girls. They giggled as Sirius, portraying Malfoy, pretended to fall off of his broom. Remus noticed James casting furtive glances towards Lily Evans, who was reading by the fire.

“Remus, come on,” Peter whined. “If you don’t make your move in ten seconds, then I’m just gonna go again.”

“I was just thinking.” Remus picked up his bishop and moved it three squares away from Peter’s king. “Checkmate.” He said and Peter groaned as Remus’ pieces celebrated by ceremoniously destroying Peter’s.

“That’s three times in a row,” Peter moaned. “I’m never gonna win this tournament,” he muttered a lazy _Reparo_ and flicked his wand.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to find another way to get Johanna to notice you.” Remus put the chessboard away, “might I suggest you take up baking.”

Peter perked up. “Really? Do you think that will work?” He stared longingly at the mousy girl sitting beside Lily.

“Sure, Pete,” Remus said sarcastically, hiding a smile.

“Maybe I could get my mum to- oh, you’re just taking the piss, aren’t you?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Ha, ha.”

A cheer rose from the girls as James threw his wadded up robes into a circle formed by Sirius’ arms. He had given up on playing Malfoy and was now acting as a goal post.

Remus noticed the little strip of Sirius’ pale stomach that was exposed when the damned Queen shirt had ridden up.

It was as if Sirius had felt Remus’ burning gaze on him, for he turned and winked. Remus felt his face flush, he hooked a finger in his shirt collar and pulled it away from his skin.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the portrait hole. _Do you wanna get out of here?_ He silently conveyed.

Remus nodded imperceptibly.

“Hey, mate.” Peter waved his hand in front of Remus’ face. “You’re really pale and you keep spacing out. Do you need to go to the infirmary? Is it _that_ time of the month or-”

Remus stood, cutting off Peter’s tirade. “I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back in a bit.”

He cast a meaningful at Sirius before leaving the room. As he left the common room, he heard Sirius excusing himself from his darling fans.

Sirius had barely stepped out of the portrait hole when Remus dragged him into a dark alcove and shoved him roughly against the wall.

“Hello, Remus,” he said cheekly, as the cold stone dug into his back.

Remus’ body pressed against the other boy’s. “Sirius,” he said coldly, hands splayed on either side of Sirius’ head.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and slipped his hands into his back pocket. “What’s got you all hot and bothered, love?”

Remus’ hands bunched up the bottom of Sirius’ shirt. “You know what this shirt does to me.”  His hands trailed over Sirius’ toned stomach.

“Do I?” Sirius feigned ignorance, enjoying this rough side of Remus.

Remus nuzzled his head into Sirius’ neck and nipped the skin lightly. “I thought you would, assuming that every time you wear it, we end up in this position.” He snapped his hips against Sirius’. “I guess you haven’t learned your lesson.”

Sirius’ head tipped back, a moan escaped his lips. “Guess not, but I wouldn’t mind learning it again.” He pulled Remus in for a kiss.

Their lips clashed in a messy battle for dominance, and Sirius might have won if Remus hadn’t ground his hips into Sirius’.

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned, pulling Remus closer.

Remus smiled, licking a stripe up Sirius’ neck. He had Sirius a moaning, writhing mess, which was exactly where Remus wanted him to be.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m keen to teaching it.” Remus replied smoothly, connecting his lips to Sirius’ once again.

*** * * * ***

They returned to the common room a few minutes apart. Sirius entered first, looking slightly disheveled.

“We were wondering where you had run off to, Sirius.” James clapped him on the back. “You look like you’ve been doing naughty things in dark corners.”

Peter sat up quickly. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“You know I never kiss and tell, Peter.” Sirius flopped down onto the open armchair that Remus had been sitting in earlier.

“You tosser!” James proclaimed dramatically. “You never told us you were seeing someone.”

Sirius smirked, staring at his nails. “Oh I’m doing a lot more than just seeing, _if you catch my drift_.”

Remus entered the portrait hole. He had obviously taken more time to make himself presentable. The only give away were his slightly bruised lips; but you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference unless you stared at them the way Sirius did constantly.

“What’s going on?” Remus asked nonchalantly; walking up to where his friends were sitting.

“Sirius was telling us about the girl he’s shagging.” Peter leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Come on, Sirius, what’s she like?”

Remus sat in the chair across from Sirius. “Yes, do share.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“She’s brilliant,” Sirius said. “Smart, snarky. She can be an arse sometimes though, but I like it. And she’s beautiful; she’s got these green eyes flecked with gold.”

“Who is she?” James asked. “Or are you just joking?”

Sirius glanced at the magic clock on the wall above the fireplace. “Well, would you look at the time.” He stood, smoothing out his shirt. “Didn’t realize it was so late and I need eight hours minimum for my beauty rest.”

“Oh come on,” Peter groaned.

Sirius ruffled Peter’s hair, gave James an affectionate pat on the head and winked discreetly at Remus. “Goodnight boys, I will see you all tomorrow.” He headed up the stairs to their dormitory.

“I reckon he was joking about the whole girlfriend bit,” Peter said, disappointed.

James rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Of course he was. Bloody git was probably down in the kitchen begging the house elves for food.”

“Or maybe he’s shagging McGonagall,” Remus joked.

They all shuddered at that image.

“Maybe not.” Peter groaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“I did not need that thought in my head, Moony!” James complained.

“Look on the bright side, you now have something to think about whenever you’re around Lily,” Remus chuckled.

James slumped down in his chair. “Thanks!” He replied sarcastically.

*** * * * ***

Breakfast in the Great Hall was loud, but even more so than usual, because of today’s upcoming quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. It didn’t help that news of James and Sirius’ spectacular two-men show had escaped the Gryffindor common room.

Some Ravenclaws had requested an encore, and really, who were James and Sirius to turn down their beloved fans.

They had just gotten to the bit where Malfoy was hanging from his broom high above the stadium (this was dramatized for maximum embarrassment, so Sirius’ pants were around his ankles), when Remus walked through the great oak doors.

Sirius froze in place, jaw dropping almost as low as his pants.

Remus was standing in the front of the hall, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and Sirius’ Queen shirt. His hair was tousled, in that _just woke up_ kind of way. It was all so incredibly sexy.

Sirius was not the only one staring; Peter was gaping at Remus, a thing stream of pumpkin juice dribbled down his chin. James had dropped back down into his seat, leaving Sirius standing alone on the table.

Remus, having spotted Sirius, began walking towards the table. “Nice underwear,” he commented.

Sirius looked down at the dog patterned underwear. “Um, your face has nice underwear,” he replied, too dumbfounded to come up with a retort. He pulled up his pants and sank down into his seat.

“Peter, you’ve got pumpkin juice on your chin.” Remus sat down, and grabbed a piece of toast. “Sirius, pass the marmalade,” he requested.

Sirius did so, still staring in awe. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Well, we’re very observant this morning.” Remus spread the strawberry marmalade onto his toast.

“ _Why_ are you wearing my shirt?” Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. “Well I couldn’t have our friends thinking you were shagging anyone other than me.”

James spit out his tea. “Bloody hell!”

“You and Sirius?” Peter yelled, eyes wide. “ _Merlin’s beard!_ ”

Sirius smiled sheepishly. “My dear Remus, you seem to have one tiny detail mixed up.”

“Which one?” Remus said around a mouthful of toast.

“The detail where _you’re_ the one shagging me,” Sirius clarified smugly.

“ _Oi_!” James shouted as Peter began choking.

Sirius leaned over. "Remus, I think you wearing my clothes is my favorite thing in the world," He whispered in Remus' ear. 

Remus just smiled, and kissed Sirius, lips sticky with the taste of strawberry marmalade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos or a comment and stay tuned for more Wolfstar


End file.
